fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prisoner
|season=2 |number=25 |image=File:The Prisoner title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 10, 1989 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=The Shaman's Apprentice |next=Coven of Darkness }} "The Prisoner" is the twenty-fifth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An invisible burglar kills Johnny's father, and sets Johnny up as the killer. While in prison awaiting trial, Johnny recognizes the murderer (by smell). Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the 1967 British TV series of the same title. Quotes Cursed Antique A Japanese kamikaze pilot jacket that renders the wearer invisible after it is smeared with blood from a murder victim. Villain and Fate Dayton Railsback, burned to death. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Larry Joshua as Dayton Railsback *Sean McCann as Vince Ventura *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Leslie Carlson as Arkwright *Dwight Bacquie as Chicano *Johnie Chase as Guard #1 *Kevin Rushton as Guard #2 *Belinda Metz as Jane Chalfont *Victor Ertmanis as Lou Bittner *Malcolm Stewart as Hillman *Alex Karzis as Woody Reese *Frank Adamson as Warden *David Craig Ellis as Zombie (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Director Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Kim Porter - Assistant Costume Designer Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Lesley Clark - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583349/ The Prisoner] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes